


The Waking of Sleeping Beauty

by Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, HONOKA WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU SACK OF SHIT, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow/pseuds/Master_Thief_Gray_Shadow
Summary: Nico really needs Honoka to wake up.





	The Waking of Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: apparently I've written HonoRin before and I forgot all about it for some reason

Nico loved Honoka. She really did. She loved her bright smile and boundless energy, her devotion to her friends and how she would always give it her all when she was really passionate about something. She loved the slight chub surrounding her midsection that hid her tough, strong muscle, and the fact that she always smelled faintly of the bread she loved to eat. How her soft orange hair contrasted her bright blue eyes, and how her expressions could range from goofy and awkward to smoldering and handsome. She loved Honoka with every ounce of her being, and would do anything for her. But, if she was honest, there was one thing about Honoka that Nico absolutely hated: Honoka slept like a stone.

“Honoka...come on, please get up, it’s almost noon.” Nico had been trying to wake her girlfriend for at least five minutes now, all to no avail. The most response Honoka had given was an attempt to pull Nico into a sleepy hug, something that Nico had hurriedly avoided. If Honoka got ahold of her, she was not letting go, and Nico still had some errands to run. Preferably with Honoka. Grumbling, she made her way to the foot of the bed.

“Come on Honoka!” Nico said, grabbing the blanket and attempting to yank it off. Honoka seemed awake enough to know what was going on, clutching her end of the blanket tightly. Very tightly. Honoka was strong, with years of kendo even before her school idol career having done wonders for her conditioning. What ensued could really only be described as a tug-of-war, as Nico yanked and pulled with every ounce of strength in her tiny body, and Honoka, still asleep, held tightly onto the blanket, not even budging. Nico could feel herself wearing out, and it really didn’t help that Honoka was literally beating her in her sleep. She let go of the blanket to catch her breath, fuming all the while.

“Rrrrrgh...what is wrong with you?” Nico glared down at Honoka’s sleeping form. Her expression was content and relaxed, a stream of drool flowing from the corner of her mouth as she made soft snoring noises. She looked so peaceful. It frustrated Nico to no end. With renewed energy she swiftly grabbed the blanket again. “Get…” With one more final burst of strength, she pulled away the blanket, making a whooshing noise from the sheer force. “UP!”

Honoka did not get up. She continued to lie there, clad in only a mismatched sports bra and boxers, sleeping just as peacefully as she had when she was covered. Nico let out a very long sigh.

“Honoka…” Nico said, rubbing her temples. By now she could be out having a nice day shopping with her girlfriend, but no, she just had to be lying there, still asleep, with that stupid erec--wait a minute. Nico’s gaze shifted to Honoka’s crotch. Did Honoka have morning wood? Nico stared at the tent in Honoka’s boxers. Of course Honoka had a boner. She usually did when she slept. And fortunately for Nico, an idea was forming in her head.

Quietly she crawled forward onto the bed, settling when she was hovering over Honoka’s crotch. The tent itself was quite impressive, now that Nico was getting a good look at it, although that wasn’t too much of a surprise. Honoka was a big girl after all, and she would know. She poked it gently, and Honoka made a small noise. Nico couldn’t really tell what the noise meant, but it didn’t deter her as she began to massage Honoka’s dick through her underwear. She glanced at Honoka’s face. Her eyebrows were twitching and her lips were slightly pursed. Good signs, Nico thought as she reached for Honoka’s waistband.

Honoka’s cock sprang up almost eagerly as Nico pulled down her boxers. There was a tiny amount of precum already, and Nico wondered if Honoka had been having a wet dream. _Hopefully about me_ , she thought as she took the shaft in her hand and started to pump slowly. Her hand was small and Honoka’s cock was only just big enough to fit in it, but they made it work. Honoka was moaning softly in her sleep now, and Nico couldn’t help but grin. She sped up her hand before leaning forward and giving the tip a small lick.

“Hnnn...Nico-chan…” Honoka mumbled. Oh, so she was thinking about her, huh? _What a good girl_ , Nico thought as she licked all the way from base to tip, somewhat ignoring that Honoka had been exceedingly stubborn about not waking up only a few minutes earlier. Nico’s lips wrapped around the head, her gentle sucks accompanied by her now somewhat fast pumps. Honoka started squirming, making more, louder noises. This was turning out to be a very good plan, Nico thought before taking a breath and deepthroating the entire cock.

Honoka’s eyes shot open as she let out a loud, strangled cry. Nico smiled around Honoka’s dick, looking up at her girlfriend with half-lidded, mischievous eyes. Honoka just panted and grabbed around, one hand clutching the sheets and the other resting on Nico’s head as she bobbed up and down rapidly, taking in the whole thing every time. “Nico-chan…” It still impressed Honoka that Nico could do that.

Nico could feel Honoka getting harder. Her moans were getting louder too, so this probably meant that she was close. She pulled all the way up to suck on the head a little, just to tease her, and the tears in Honoka’s eyes made it all worth it. Honoka bucked her hips upward, desperate to get her cock back into Nico’s mouth. “Please...please, Nico-chan, I’m almost there!” Nico pretended to think, or at least as good as one can pretend to think when they have a cock in their mouth. Honoka was crying now, so Nico decided that she would be merciful. She swallowed the cock a few more times before Honoka came with a scream, her hot cum gushing down Nico’s throat.

Nico got off of the bed, leaving a panting, sweaty Honoka looking up at her. “Get up and get dressed,” she said, “we’re going grocery shopping.”

Honoka started tearing up again. “What? You mean we’re not gonna continue?”

Nico groaned. “The midday sale ends at one and it’s already past noon, now get your butt out of bed so we can get going.” Honoka’s eyes were watering even harder. _Oh for fuck’s sake_ … “We can do it when we get home,” Nico grabbed a random shirt and threw it at Honoka, “now get dressed!”

“We can?” Honoka said excitedly as she sat up. “You really mean it?”

Nico sighed, but smiled and nodded regardless. “Yeah. We can do it as much as you want.”

Like a whirlwind Honoka was out of bed and dressed in simple clothing, and without stopping grabbed Nico’s hand and started charging for the door “Come on Nico-chan, let’s go shopping!” Nico sighed again. _If I’d known it was that easy we’d have been there an hour ago_.


End file.
